Aric Jorgan
"I'll make this completely clear, rookie—when you're in the field, what I say goes. Period." :―Aric Jorgan, to Havoc Squad's sergeant.[src] ' Aric Jorgan' was a Cathar male Republic soldier active during the Cold War. After Meteor disappeared in 3637 BBY he became the new commander of the Havoc Squad. A serious and sober soldier, Jorgan possessed a stoic calm in the face of danger and approached every mission with a stark determination. While many perceived him as highly opinionated and blunt, he was nonetheless completely loyal to Havoc Squad and the Republic. While respectful of authority, he did not like commanders who goofed off, flirted on the job or committed selfish acts he considered to not be in the best interests of the Republic's citizens. Shortly after Havoc Squad's involvement in fighting the Revanites on Yavin 4, the unit's commander vanished without a trace, and before Jorgan and the others could find the major, the Eternal Empire attacked the galaxy. Jorgan and M1-4X were stuck in trench warfare for months, and the unit fell apart after the Eternal Empire's victory—Vik returned to a life of crime, Yuun searched the Unknown Regions for the major, M1-4X was assigned to the Republic Press Corps, and Dorne was drummed out of the military by those suspicious of her Imperial heritage. As the sole remaining member, Jorgan was promoted to Major and given command of a new Havoc Squad, but he and his new unit went rogue and began their own war against the Eternal Empire, defying the treaty between Zakuul and the Republic. Their mission gained precedence as ex-SIS agent, Theron Shan, passed along a map of the Spire. Subsequently, Havoc Squad met Shan and the Alliance Commander in the Endless Swamp. Shortly afterwards, their rendezvous was attacked by skytroopers. After defeating the vanguard, Jorgan teamed up with the Outlander in covering Havoc's retreat. While taking up a sniper's position, Jorgan asked the Commander for an opinion on Emperor Arcann before explaining how the Republic was descending into tyranny and decadence under ex-Chancellor Leontyne Saresh. Subsequently, they rescue a group of Zakuulan exiles from skytroopers and meet their leader, Pashna Veyaad. Unwilling to leave civilians behind, Jorgan radioed ahead and ordered Havoc to prepare camp for the refugees. The next day, Jorgan discussed with the Alliance his plan to attack a Zakuul Knights outpost to plant a wiretap at its planetary transmitter. With access to Eternal Empire communications, Havoc Squad would be able to perform surgical hit-and-run attacks on targets across the Spire. While the Alliance forces kept the Zakuulans occupied, Havoc, accompanied by the Outlander, infiltrated the outpost and successfully planted the wiretap. However, when they were surrounded by skytrooper reinforcements, the exiles, led by Veyaad, miraculously came to their aid. This impressed Jorgan enough that he requested the Commander's aid in training the exiles into a resistance force, though the Outlander could decide whether to agree or refuse. The success of Havoc's mission revealed the existence of the GEMINI frequency, the means of which Arcann controlled the Eternal Fleet. Once the Alliance identified a hyperwave relay station ten kilometers below the Spire as the source of the GEMINI transmission, Jorgan advocated destroying the relay station to permanently sever Arcann's control of the Fleet. However, Kaliyo Djannis advocated taking control of the GEMINI frequency to control the Fleet. Ultimately, the Outlander chose one party to infiltrate the relay station while the other provides a distraction. Subsequently, the Commander went missing while the mission was underway, and by the time they returned to Odessen base, the Zakuul mission went south and the Spire went into lockdown. Jorgan and Kaliyo managed to escape with their lives and a database on the GEMINI droids, but Havoc Squad lost four men in the process, which the Major blamed on Kaliyo. The Alliance Commander; Darth Veda executed Jorgan for his failure. Category:Who's Who Character Guide